It Is Only the Start of Our Thousand Years
by kitkat914
Summary: The battle is being fought and Draco tries to find Hermione. He needs to do this and now. The box is shaking in his pocket. Where is Hermione? Is she already dead? T for one word.


**Summary: **The battle is being fought and Draco tries to find Hermione. He needs to do this and now. The box is shaking in his pocket. Where is Hermione? Is she already dead? T for one word.

**Pairing: **DracoXHermione

**Rating: **T for one word

_**I'm**_** alive!**

* * *

><p>The battle is fought. Blood covers the dirt and the bodies. Wands lay broken and scattered.<p>

While Harry fought Voldemort, Draco has been trying to find his girlfriend for three years. Hermione Granger.

They dated since fourth year and have been in love since. It was hard, he knew for both of them. She nearly lost Harry and Ron when she told them. Mostly Ron.

_Hermione stopped infront of the Gryffindor common room. _

_"I can't do this. Can we just go back-"_

_"No Hermione." Draco said sternly. "Then need to know and now. It's been nearly three years, and the battle is slowly approaching. This needs to happen now."_

_She sighed and gave a small nod. He squeezed her hand as she muttered the password. _

_The Fat Lady looked at the two, beaming. _

_"You'll be alright, Dearie. They'll get over it." Hermione gave a small smile and released Draco's hand._

_The portrait swung open and she was immediatly greated by her two bestfriends._

_"Hermione!" The yelled in unisoun. They group hugged her, but stopped when they saw Draco. The boys pulled out their wands._

_"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ron gritted his teeth and hissed those words._

_Draco looked down at Hermione. _

_"Well?" Asked an angry Harry._

_Hermione didn't really know what to say. So, she grabbed Draco's hand. Fingers entertwined._

_Their eyes windened. "Oh Mione'." Harry put away his wand. Harry understood their love. He had been in love many times._

_Ron's ears reddened. "How could you betray us?"_

Ron would never understand them. But, he accepted it.

As Draco ran, the box in his pocket bounced. He had to do this now. Even if he died afterwards, she would be his fiance. That would be good enough for him.

He ran into the room of requirement. Which, suprisingly was easier to find.

As he ran, he heard a loud girl scream. It sounded like it could be Pansy, he always heard he scream. But the words after the scream,

"Help me! Please!" The female voice cried out. Draco's eyes widened. That voice.

"Hermione." The words were softly spoken. That precious voice belonged to her.

"Hermione!" He called out. Draco pulled out his wand, preparing for battle. The voice's cries grew louder.

Her voice was just around the corner. He whipped around it and saw the words **_Mudblood_** on her arm. A man he new to well stood infront of her.

"Father." Draco pointed his wand at him. His father turned to him, smiling.

"Draco! How pleasent it is to see you!" His father camly welcomed him as if nothing happened.

Draco looked down at his girfriend. Blue and Brown eyes clashed. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"How could you?" Draco asked.

"Well it wasn't that hard. A bit of polyjuice did the trick, though. For such a smart witch, you would think she would keep her ground."

Draco growled his wanding pointing to his father's heart.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Draco. You wouldn't do that to your dear-"

"Avada Kedavra." His father's body flew back. Finally that bastard was dead.

Draco ran to Hermione and kneeled down beside her.

He preformed a few healing spells and helped her slowly to her feet. When she gained her balance, she wrapped her arms around him.

Draco buried his head in her brown locks. She was now safe. Safe in his arms.

When they pulled apart, they just stared at eachother. That was when he got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, for four long years you've dealt with me. You stayed with me even though I was so harsh to you. When I was and still am a Death Eater, you didn't give up on me. So,"

Draco reached into his pocket and opened the velvet box. It contained a ring, just perfect for her. Not to flashy, but just right.

"Will you marry me? Please?" She looked at him. Tears welled up in her eyes when she thought of their plans.

_The couple walked outside in the snow, holding hands. Everything was silent until Draco broke it._

_"Hermione, if I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?" Hermione looked at him, confused. Did he have a ring in his pocket? Was he about to propose?_

_"Why are you asking me this?" It was the oddest time to ask. When the finale battle was approaching, get married?_

_"Because when I want to ask you to marry me, I want that to be the awnser. I want to be married to you before I die." Draco looked down at the ground._

_She sqeezed his hand. "You should know that my awnser would be-"_

"Yes. Of couse!" He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She put her arms around her neck and kissed him. It was full of passion. He returned it with the exact amount of love.

As they kissed, cheering was heard outside. The newly engaged couple ran outside, fingers enterlocked.

"Harry Potter, has won!" The voices cheered.

Everyone dance and celebrated. It was finally over.

But it was just only the beggining.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'M ALIVE! Yeah, it's been awhile. This. Is. Awesome. I feel like I just discovered a new breakfeast cereal or something. I really missed you guys. And if you didn't miss me, well that's alright. We're best friends anyway.

I am really proud of this story. I kept replaying the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and the song was screaming Dramione. So, did you love it or you hate it? Please reveiw! -Rachael :D It is good to be back, my friend.


End file.
